The Visit
by Touga
Summary: One shot. Percival advises Borus on his pursuit of Lady Chris...


Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Konami.

The Visit

 "Thought I might find you here, rich boy."  Sir Borus Redrum sighed, closing his eyes as a familiar cheerful voice interrupted the cozy atmosphere of his Drawing Room that peaceful evening.  The Swordsman of Rage sat before the enormous fireplace, drinking one of the best tasting wines from his sizeable collection found in the cellar when Sir Percival Fraulein suddenly spoke from the double doors behind him.

The blond knight could just imagine that wicked grin, which he sometimes found annoying, currently plastered on Percival's face.  Borus rubbed his temples, trying to soothe the headache that was starting to develop whenever the carefree knight was around.  Oh, he and Percival were friends, very close that they were almost like brothers.  And if one would permit, they're rivals as well.  But sometimes, Percival's presence could be so damned exasperating that Borus almost believed that the older knight only lived to irritate the hell out of him, an assumption that only added to Percival's amusement.

Yet, Borus learned how to deal with his comrade's lighthearted attitude.  They were exact opposites, he and Percival, but that only strengthened their friendship.  For what one couldn't do, the other could.  The knights of Zexen have supported each other that way which was their key ingredient to a strong camaraderie.  After all, among the Mighty Six Knights, Percival's the one closest to his age (save for the Lady Chris) and because of that, they got along quite well.  There was no one else Borus could trust even more than Percival.  And vice versa.

Snatching a chilled wineglass from the table beside him, Borus touched it to his cheek and savored the coolness that spread across his warm skin.  He was going to need it, he knew, every time he dealt with Percival.  Because he was sure, the dark haired knight was going to pester him about their captain again.

Borus opened his eyes and his sherry brown gaze shifted to his left, on the figure who lounged on the chair adjacent to his. The Swordsman of Gale _was grinning all right._

Typical.

"Good to see you back from Iksay, Perce.  It's been months since we last saw you."

Percival smiled in return.  "Old man Marcus wasn't answering the door."  He said pertaining to Borus' manservant.   "So I decided to let myself in."  The younger knight nodded and poured a considerable amount of wine into an extra glass and offered it to him.  Percival shook his head in polite refusal which completely surprised him.

Percival must have noticed for he laughed out loud.  "As much as I want to, Borus, I can't drink tonight.  Some other time perhaps."

"Eh?"  Borus asked in confusion.  "Why not?"  Then he laughed.  "Don't tell me you've given up drinking!  Are you practicing teetotalism by any chance?"

"I'd rather be sober when I leave."  He chuckled as he shook his head.  "I'm going back to Iksay tonight."

"So soon?  Why not spend the night here in Vinay del Zexay?"

Percival didn't answer but merely waved a dismissing hand.  He grinned at his comrade as he sprawled lazily on the cushioned chair.  "What I want to know is when you're going to make your move.  You're not even doing anything about it!"

Borus almost choked on his drink.  "We're not going to talk about _that_ again, are we?"

"Still uncomfortable about it, I see."  Percival shook his head.  "You better start, Borus, before someone else snatches her away from you."

The blond knight shrugged, trying to appear indifferent.  But Percival knew better.  "I do hope you're not referring to yourself, my friend."  Borus watched as he swirled the blood red liquid around his wineglass.  "I've heard of… talks about you planning to pursue her."

"So you've heard, eh?"  Percival laughed.  His plan worked; there was a little tinge of jealousy in Borus' voice.  "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Now that I know you're really interested in her, what else can I do but—"

"You're going to give up?"  Percival asked in exasperation.  "I'd sock you in the head, if I could, Borus.  But I can't."  He shook his head in disappointment.  "Tch.  How boring."

A vein pulsed on Borus' temple.  "I didn't say I was giving up!"  He retorted.  "And I don't see _you making your move."_

"I wasn't planning to."  The Swordsman of Gale admitted sheepishly.  "I only wanted to see what you'd do about it.  If you'd pursue her more than ever or just shrug it off and give up."  He grinned.  "Looks like you're not backing down after all."

"Of course not."  Borus frowned.  "Then that talk about you…"

"Was created merely to hurry you up."  Percival finished for him with a shrug.  "Lady Chris is like a sister to me, my friend.  Thought I should make that clear."  He sat up and looked straight at Borus, finally turning serious ever since the moment he arrived.  "Whenever she needed someone to cheer her up, whenever she needed a friend, I was there."  He nodded toward his host.  "As how you should be from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't always be here whenever she needs a friend now, can I?"  The dark haired knight laughed, lounging back on his chair.  "Lady Chris needs a friend more than ever.  Especially now that she has a True Rune on her right hand."

"Aye, I've heard how hard it is to bear one inside your body."  Borus agreed, putting back his wineglass on the table beside him.  "But it seems that she is handling it quite well."

"It only appears that way.  Lady Chris was never someone who revealed her pain."  Percival said solemnly.  But after a while, he was back to grinning.  "So, my advice is to let loose, Borus.  Get close to her and be someone who she can truly depend on."  He shrugged.  "It might surprise you that sometime in the future, both of you will find yourselves in love, and will get married and have children, and…"  He broke off as he laughed at his own mushy sentimentalities.

"I never asked for your advice."  Borus, who was flushing furiously, muttered under his breath.  It was refreshing… to be able to talk to someone about this.  True that Percival always teased him about his feelings for Lady Chris.  And done quite a few things that made him want to attack him in enraged jealousy.  But he knew, Percival always meant well.  People talked of his comrade as his fiercest rival, both in swordsmanship and in women.  What they didn't know that they were like brothers.  Rivals they may be but their respect for each other remained.  They would never fight over trivial matters.

Borus refilled his glass with wine.  Percival genuinely understood him and decided to talk to him about Lady Chris, which he very much appreciated.  Let loose, eh?  He smiled.  "Anyway, to change the subject, how is everything back in Iksay?  It seems that you are truly enjoying your stay there.  You rarely come back here anymore."

Percival laughed.  But before he could reply, a knock sounded on the door.  Borus sat up and bade the servant to come in.  Marcus, his butler, bowed before them before he spoke.  "A knight is at the front door, sir, and he wishes to speak to you personally.  He said it was of utmost importance."

"Thank you. Marcus."  Borus answered.  "I'll be out in a little while."  The manservant bowed yet again before he quietly slipped out of the room.

"Hm…"  Percival remarked.  "Must be another summons from the Council.  They're always like that."

"Mayhap."  Borus said as he stood up. "Or maybe they have heard that you're back from Iksay."  He looked back at Percival, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  "You never told anyone that you're here, did you?"

"Can't do that."  He chuckled.  "I won't stay here for long anyway."

"I'm honored that you dropped by before leaving then."  Borus laughed as he walked toward the door.  "I better see what message that knight has for me."

"Bad news, no doubt."  Percival shook his head.  "Just be sure you come back here afterward.  I'm not quite done lecturing you yet."  He grinned.

"I will."  Borus answered.  "Else I'll find my good wine finished before I could truly enjoy it."  He nodded toward the wine bottle beside his vacated chair.  "Although you declared abstinence from drinking, I can't find it in my heart to believe you."

Percival laughed graciously.  "Just get back here when you're done and tell me what the summons is about.  I trust that you will keep your word?"

"Of course."  Borus answered with a scoff.  "I always do."

The Swordsman of Gale nodded, pleased.  "Then go.  See what the knight wants."  Then he scratched his head as he grinned at his comrade.  "You did promise that you'll get back here, right?"

"I did."  Borus waved a dismissive hand.  "I better see what message the knight brings me.  The summons could be of great interest to you.  You might find yourself back in armor and serving as one of the Six Mighty Knights of Zexen again before you know it."

"Don't bet on it.  I'm happy with where I am now."

"If you say so."  Borus shrugged and opened the door.  "I'll be right back."  He said before he quietly shut it behind him.  His steps were light as he walked toward the front door.  He was at a loss with what to do about his feelings for Lady Chris.  Until Percival helpfully pointed him to the right path.  Perhaps his friend was getting impatient with him for his lack of pursuit.  Or he was just plain bored.

Whatever.

Borus didn't want to admit it, but Percival's so-called ­_words of wisdom helped.  He really knew what he was talking about and Borus, who lacked experience in the ladies' department, had no other choice but to listen.  It was a good thing too.  At least now, Borus knew what to do._

The Swordsman of Rage blanked his face of all emotions as he opened the door to greet the knight.  The messenger placed his fist on his chest as a form of salute.  Borus returned it and asked what the message was.

"I-It's about Sir Percival, my lord."  The knight informed him.

"Percival?"  Borus echoed.  So they knew he was here, eh?  He motioned toward the Drawing Room.  "He's—"

"Budehuc Castle was attacked, sir," the knight continued, "by pirates.  They ravaged the land, claiming that the ship docked behind the castle was one of their own, believing that the treasure inside the ship has been stolen by the people of the castle.  They killed mercilessly.  Their greed foremost in their minds."  He paused.  "Sir Percival heard of the attack.  He sent word to Brass Castle before he left for Budehuc to help.  He fought with the best of his abilities.  But the pirates had pistols with them.  He stood no chance."

"What do you mean?"  Borus felt his hair stand on end as he listened to the knight's tale.  Percival was just inside his Drawing Room, wasn't he?  Waiting for him to return to lecture him more about women…  That's what he laughingly said!

"He took the ball meant for the young castle master."  The knight said.  "Even with that fatal wound, he still continued to fight.  The summoned help arrived not long after and they were able to drive away the pirates.  But it was too late for Lord Percival.  H-He… he later died."  He shook his head sadly, his voice shaking with emotion.  "Lady Chris and the others are preparing to leave for Iksay Village for Sir Percival's service.  They are waiting for you to join them."

Borus didn't move nor say anything.  He just stood there, still unbelieving of the news he heard.  The knight bowed and politely excused himself from Borus, fully understanding what the Swordsman of Rage was feeling.  To lose one of their own, one of the Mighty Six Knights for that matter, was a great blow to their force.

The knight quietly left.

Borus' knees weakened.  It took all of his strength just to stand alone.  He stood by the doorway for a long while.  Marcus found him staring in space when the butler went out to see if his master needed preparing.

"Is everything all right, Sir Borus?"  The old servant asked politely as he closed the door.  Borus slowly shook his head and turned to leave.  He only took a few steps before he stopped.

"Marcus," Borus called as he turned toward the butler, "did Percival drop by here early this evening?"

"Sir Percival?"  Marcus echoed.  "No, sir, he didn't."

Borus paled at his servant's response.  He looked at the closed double doors of the Drawing Room and wondered what he would find inside if he went back.  Was it just an illusion?  Another magic trick created by some idiotic mage?

_-Just get back here when you're done.  I trust that you will keep your word?_

_-Of course.  I always do._

The blond knight stood rooted to his spot, his gaze never leaving the doors.  Should he do it?  Should he go back?

* * *

A/N:  ahahaha…  Don't you love ghost stories?  ^___^  How about you?  Would you go back inside?


End file.
